


We Met On The Sea

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora-centric (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, Mermaid Catra (She-Ra), Mermaids, Ocean, Ocean Nerd Adora, Supernatural Elements, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora is off on vacation with her friends Glimmer and Bow at a beach resort. She's always been fascinated by the ocean and the mysteries it contains. One night, while trying to sleep on Glimmer's family yacht, Adora finds herself going out on deck... and coming face to face with one of the ocean's mysteries. (Catradora, Modern/Mermaid AU, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	We Met On The Sea

The ocean had always held many mysteries for Adora. According to the various books she'd read and websites she'd visited, over eighty percent of the world's oceans hadn't been mapped or explored. Why was everyone going up into space when there was still so much to discover down here on earth?

Her friend Glimmer had asked Adora to come on vacation with her and Adora gladly accepted. It was only for a few weeks and Adora needed something to do to get away from the stress of college life. And boy, had the last week been worth it.

Currently, Adora was lying in bed, on Glimmer's family yacht. The pinkette's family were very affluent, thanks to their electric car business having skyrocketed in recent years. Yet, despite her great wealth, Glimmer was very down to earth and cared deeply about her friends.

And she knew all about Adora's love for the water. They often joked that Adora was secretly from under the sea, perhaps from Atlantis.

Oh, how Adora wished that was true. She'd give anything to live under the sea, surrounded by mountains of coral and fish and other such underwater life dancing around her, like she was Ariel from The Little Mermaid.

Usually, for someone who loved the water and was currently sleeping in a boat, Adora would be fast asleep right now. But it seemed that sleep was not going to come to Adora tonight. The blonde stirred in her sleep, dragging herself out of bed.

She thought about waking up Glimmer and Bow, but realised she didn't want to disturb them. Instead, she decided to go outside onto the deck for some fresh air.

The water was calm that night, the light of the stars being reflected on the ocean, as were the lights from the nearby resort that Adora and her friends had been staying at.

She sat down on a coil of rope and gazed up at the stars. Thousands of tiny pricks of light dotting the night shy, creating patterns and shapes one could lose themselves in for hours.

Adora wondered if she could pick out what constellations she was seeing... before remembering astronomy was not her strong point. That was Glimmer's deal. She was the resident space nerd among them. Heck, Adora wouldn't be surprised if in ten years or so Glimmer would have a job at NASA.

But while she'd probably be engulfed in the wonders of the stars, Adora was content to remain here, by the sea, wondering what secrets it still held.

She leaned off the side of the boat, wondering if she could see any fish beneath the surface. The water was clear and the stars and moon were her light... yet it was still impossible to see if there were any fish.

Then she heard a noise. Something gently rocked the other side of the boat and there was a light splash. Adora turned, going to the other side. Had something just hit the boat? Were they going to sink? It didn't sound hard, but Adora wasn't certain. As she looked down, there was nothing to be found.

Another splash came from the side again, this time the other one. Adora rushed to it... and as she looked over the side, she faintly saw two eyes staring up at her.

They weren't the eyes of any fish she'd ever seen. They looked almost like... cat eyes? Slit pupils and one was yellow and another was blue.

Adora rubbed her eyes, thinking she was dreaming. But the eyes still faintly stared at her, before disappearing into the inky depths.

"...okay, I think I should go back to bed," she murmured,

But then... she heard the sound of the water splashing again. Clearly, something was trying to get her attention and by this point, Adora was getting a little annoyed.

"All right, whoever this is, it's not funny!"

Looking over the side of the boat, Adora then saw the eyes again.. They approached the surface... and the creature they belonged too emerged.

And Adora's jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry!"

Floating beside the boat, Adora saw that the eyes belonged to a young woman. She looked more or less human, with tanned skin and a long mane of brown hair on her head. But what surprised Adora... was that a lot of her upper body and parts of her arms seemed to be covered in beautiful red scales.

And then Adora noticed it. Faintly in the water, Adora saw the woman... had a tail. Her eyes widened. She rubbed them again, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

But it was real.

There was a mermaid floating beside her boat.

"My god..." Adora whispered. "A mermaid..."

"Duh, that's what I am," the mermaid remarked. "Sorry... I can be a bit snippy."

Adora was just staring. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to a real-life mermaid. She certainly didn't look like any of the mermaids Adora had read about or seen in movies. Clearly, the media might have gotten a few details wrong about them.

"Look, if you promise not to tell anyone you saw me, I'll be on my way," the mermaid told her. "I... I don't really like to bother humans all that much."

"No, don't go," Adora insisted. "Please... I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen one of your kind before."

"Sure you have, you humans write books and movies about us all the time," the mermaid remarked.

"But I didn't think you'd be real!" Adora exclaimed. "Oh, you are just so fascinating and beautiful... sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?"

The mermaid smiled. She had to admit... this human was kinda cute. She'd never met a human who seemed to be so interested in her, plus she had spent some time gazing at her from under the water. And that blonde hair poof and ponytail were just precious.

"Eh, I got nothing better to do," the mermaid remarked. "But you aren't gonna tell anyone about me, right?"

"No one, I swear!" Adora promised. "So... are you the kind of mermaid that can sprout legs?"

The mermaid giggled. "Sorry, that's only in the movies... but don't worry, I'll manage."

A while later, the mermaid had climbed onto the deck of the boat and she and Adora spent the next... well, Adora wasn't sure how long it was but it felt like it had been hours. She'd learned the mermaid's name was Catra, because of her catlike eyes. She partly wanted to joke if Catra was a catfish, but didn't know if that would come off as rude.

Catra was nothing like how she'd imagined mermaids. She wasn't some graceful, ethereal being of the sea nor was she an evil siren who lured sailors to their deaths. She was so... ordinary. One could replace Catra's tail and scales with human legs and skin and there wouldn't be much of a difference.

"So... how come mermaids know all about human things like movies and such?"

Her new acquaintance chuckled. "Oh, mainly from hanging around beaches, piers, waterfronts. I usually hang by the beach at the resort." She smiled. "Sometimes I pretend to be a shark and scare the swimmers."

Adora chuckled. "Just like in Jaws! That's a favourite movie of mine."

Catra laughed. "So... it's just you on this tub?"

"No, I've got two friends sleeping down below," Adora admitted. "But don't worry about us waking them up."

"Deep sleepers?"

"Glimmer especially."

Catra chuckled. "Reminds me of my friend Scorpia. She always gets her tentacles twisted in her sleep."

"Tentacles?"

"She's a squidmaid," Catra stated.

Adora's eyes widened. "Wow... what other types of mermaid are there?"

"Tons actually," Catra responded with a toothy grin. "But stay away from the mersharks. They tend to just be assholes."

"Oh duly noted!" Adora agreed.

The two of them kept talking for a while longer and Adora wanted it to last forever. Catra was just... so alluring. She could talk to her for so long and not tire. Maybe it was because she was so fascinating to her for being a mermaid.. or maybe it was because she was the most beautiful girl Adora had ever set her eyes on.

Those beautiful eyes of hers, how they were just like the stars in the sky, full of light shining upon her. And that smile, that toothy grin just gave off this fun vibe that warmed Adora's heart. She wanted her to stay longer... but then she did have to probably get back to sleep. Though, she didn't want to be apart from Catra.

Adora yawned, feeling sleepy.

"Feeling tired?" Catra wondered.

"Yeah... I should be going," Adora admitted. "Sorry to cut this short."

"Heh, it's alright," Catra assured her. "You know a good thing about us mermaids is that we don't need to sleep as long as humans do."

"Really? How long do you sleep?"

"Only four hours," Catra stated. "And I already had mine."

"Lucky you," Adora remarked. "I could only sleep for two and I have to suffer six more."

Catra laughed. "Oh do I feel bad for you, blondie."

Adora blushed a little. "But... you can come back tomorrow right? I mean, I'm staying here for another week or so."

Grinning, Catra nodded. "Sure... never really met a human like you before. You're a lot... nicer than the ones I've read about."

"And you're... quite sweet yourself," Adora admitted.

Both human and mermaid blushed. And Catra couldn't resist doing what she did next. Reaching up, Catra grabbed Adora by the collar of the shirt and kissed her. Adora's eyes widened and then she slowly kissed back, feeling a little numb as Catra pulled away.

"Something to remember me by until tomorrow," Catra replied toothily.

"Uh...thanks."

Adora blushed, returning to her cabin. Just as she was about to go into the lower deck, she turned around, seeing Catra had already dove into the water.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling... But she was certain that tomorrow night when she saw Catra again... She was going to kiss her herself. Yeah, it seemed like Adora was going to get a girlfriend on this trip... A mermaid girlfriend no less.

xXx

**Author's Note:** So this randomly came to me the other day while I was finishing my Elsanna Hamlet AU. Honestly, I really do think I have a big, big thing for mermaids. Special thanks to Guppy for finishing it off with me!

See you next time!


End file.
